Tête en l'air
by Ilunae
Summary: Deku avait toujours été tête en l'air.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Deku avait toujours été tête en l'air. Il oubliait toujours de faire des choses importantes. Katsuki devait donc souvent passer derrière lui. Il espérait que le nerd se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir pour s'occuper de lui.

Katsuki ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû recharger son téléphone pour lui. Le nerd serait fin s'il avait un appel important à passer et, qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. C'était pareil si quelqu'un essayait de le contacter et, n'arrivait pas à le joindre à cause ça.

Deku oubliait aussi souvent son déjeuner pour le midi. A chaque fois, c'était toujours à Katsuki de le lui ramener.

"T'as encore oublié ton déjeuner, foutu Deku ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas bon de travailler le ventre vide !"

"Hahaha ! Merci beaucoup, Kacchan !"

"Et t'as intérêt de tout bouffer ! J'ai pas préparé tout ça pour les chiens !"

"Bien sûr, Kacchan ! Tu devrais venir manger avec moi !"

Katsuki acceptait toujours quand il avait le temps. Il devait vérifier que Deku mangeait bien. C'était important pour un héro. Ils devaient être au top de leur forme pour faire leur boulot. La vie de beaucoup de personnes dépendait d'eux.

Il savait très bien pourquoi le nerd oubliait aussi souvent son déjeuner. C'était parce qu'il se couchait très tard. Du coup, il avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller le matin. Il devait donc se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard et, il faisait n'importe quoi.

Katsuki lui avait pourtant dit qu'il devrait se coucher plus tôt. Le sommeil c'était important pour un héro, après tout. Deku ne l'écoutait pas, cependant. Il continuait de se coucher à des heures pas possible.

Le nerd oubliait aussi tout le temps de faire la lessive. Si Katsuki n'était pas là pour la faire, Deku serait obligé de sortir à poils. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Un jour, le nerd allait finir par oublier sa tête. Katsuki avait pensé à lui laisser des post-it pour lui rappeler ce qu'il devait faire. Soit Deku ne les voyait pas, soit il les lisait mais, oubliait quand même de faire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

Dans tous les cas, Deku oubliait toujours de faire des choses très importantes. Des fois, Katsuki se demandait si ce foutu nerd ne le faisait pas exprès. Cela devait l'amuser de le voir réparer ses conneries.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là et, qui avait oublié de prendre un parapluie ? Deku, bien sûr. Katsuki ne savait plus quoi faire avec cet idiot de Deku. Il devrait sans doute le laisser rentrer sous la pluie pour lui apprendre à oublier ses affaires.

Comme cela le nerd serait trempé jusqu'aux os quand il rentrerait chez eux et, il choperait la crève. Ce serait un bon moyen de lui faire retenir la leçon.

Katsuki ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça, cependant. Si Deku tombait malade, il allait chouiner parce qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler. Ce serait aussi encore à Katsuki de s'occuper de lui. Cela lui causerait donc plus de problème qu'autre chose.

Il se rendit à l'agence pour attendre Deku. Le nerd avait intérêt d'être reconnaissant. C'était pour lui si Katsuki s'était déplacé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kacchan ?" demanda son compagnon quand il le vit. "Je croyais que tu travaillais pas, aujourd'hui !"

"T'as oublié de prendre un parapluie, foutu Deku ! Je suis donc venu te chercher pour que t'aie pas à rentrer sous la pluie !"

"Ah ! Oh ! C'est vrai ! Je n'y ai pas pensé ! Merci beaucoup Kacchan !"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais faire plus attention à toi ! Tu cherches à tomber malade ou quoi ?"

"Pas du tout ! Je vais essayer de faire plus attention à l'avenir !"

Il disait cela mais, ils savaient très bien tous les deux qu'il continuerait à oublier ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était Deku, après tout. C'était dans sa nature d'être tête en l'air.

Katsuki devrait donc toujours s'occuper de lui. Ce n'était pas un problème, toutefois. Il était capable de prendre soin du nerd. Après tout, il devait devenir le meilleur des héros qui surpassait même All Might. Ce n'était pas un petit Deku qui allait lui faire peur.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
